I Will Always Be Here
by JivyGirl
Summary: Clare comes back from the doctor's office with some heart retching news for Eli...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys! My first Degrassi story! Review and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**~~FYI this chapter is a little short. Enjoy. ~~**

"Hey Eli" Clare's beautiful voice said into the phone.

"Hey baby. How did your doctor's appointment go? Is everything okay?" I asked. I was really worried. Clare had been sick for weeks. She said she was fine, but it kept getting worse. I finally got her to make an appointment and go today.

"Um, well… No. Not really." She said. And then she began to cry uncontrollably.

"CLARE! BABY WHAT'S WRONG?" I panicked into the phone.

"E-Eli… It's s-so… hor-r-rible…." She said between breaths.

"Blue eyes, listen to me. Take deep breaths. Breathe with me, baby." I encouraged her.

She finally started to breathe right and I said, "So, what's the news?"

Nothing in the world could prepare me for what she was about to say next…

"Eli, I have cancer…"

And then I felt my whole world crumble around me.

Review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone! My Microsoft Word hasn't been working right and I am doing this on the basic notepad, so I am very sorrry about any mistakes. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

EPOV

I dropped the phone and started to run out of my room, down the stairs, and almost out the door when Bullfrog and CeCe stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby boy, what's the matter?" she said, worried. Probably because I was crying so hard.

"C-Clare. S-s-sh-sh-she..." I tried to say, but I couldn't because it was getting harder to breathe.

"Eli, you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. Breathe and tell us what the heck is wrong with you." Bullfrog said.

I did what he said and started to calm down a little bit. My parents guided me to the sofa and sat me down and sat down themselves on either side of me.

"Now, what is wrong, Eli?" my mom asked.

"Well, you know how Clare has been sick for the past couple of weeks," I asked. They both nodded, concerned looks on their faces, "I finally got her to go to the doctor to see what was wrong with her. And she just told me a few minutes ago."

"Okay, so what's wrong with her? Is she pregnant or something?" Bullfrog asked.

"No, she's not pregnant. I wish she was, though. Pregnancy would be a blessing compared to this." I replied.

"Then, what's wrong with her, Eli?" my mom said with a very worried and concerned look on her face, matching my dad's.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep the overwhelming amount of tears from spilling over, "Clare... she has cancer."

"Oh Eli... Oh my goodness, Eli. This is terrible. Oh my poor baby girl. How bad is it?" Cece asked.

"I don't know. I was about to go to her house and see her." I said.

"OH! We're so sorry from keeping you longer, baby boy. Go on and go to Clare's house. Spend the night if you need to. And remember that we are always here if you or Clare need anything or if she wants to spend the night. We are always here for both of you." she said as she handed me my phone and keys to Morty.

"Thanks Mom, you are the absolute best!" I said as I raced out the door and got in Morty.

As I raced down the road, I scrolled through the contacts in my phone and hit Adam's name.

"Hello? Adam here." he said, as the phone picked up.

"It's Eli. Clare finally went to the doctor today and brought back some bad news." I told him.

"What? What is it?" a worried Adam asked.

"She's got cancer, Adam." I said, my voice sounding defeated.

"Ah man... This fricking blows. What can Fiona and I do to help?" he said concerned.

"Nothing right now. I'm going to her house. See ya tomorrow hopefully." I said.

"Okay, man. Call me for anything, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks, bye."

I got to Clare's house, parked, and ran up to the front door and knocked.

"Hello Elijah, what are you doing here?" Clare's mom asked, seeming a little annoyed by me. We had never really hit it off.

"Hello Ms. Edwards. I just found out about Clare and I was wondering if I could go up to her room and talk to her..." I said politely.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but I'm afraid I cannot let you see Clare right now..."

A/N: Cliffy! Sorry about that... review for an update please. Also, if you would like to give any suggestions, that would be awesome. I will give you credit in my A/Ns if you do! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter! Please excuse me for any mess ups, I'm writing this on the basic notepad for right now. I hope you like it - Enjoy!

WARNING: In this chapter is an argument about believes of God and being a Christian. If you are easily offended by arguments containing Christians and Atheists, please try to skip through that part. And please do not get on my case about this. It is not how I truly feel, it is ONLY part of the story. Thanks ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

What is this lady's problem? Who does she thnk she is? I just came over to comfort my girlfriend after hearing that she has cancer!

"Mrs. Edwards, I simply came over to comfort your daughter after being informed that she has been diagnosed with cancer. Who do you think you are to keep me away from here after hearing something so devastating like this?" I said a little accusingly.

"Her mother. She needs to sleep. I do not want Clare being around you right now. I think it is best to keep her away from someone like you while she has cancer." she explained.

"Someone like me? What the he- What does that mean, Mrs. Edwards?" I asked her, trying to keep up the nice and innocent charade.

"An atheist. Clare is a Christian, she believes in God. She needs to be close with God, especially when all this is happening. I don't think she needs to be around an atheist while she's going through this." she remarked.

"So you are not going to let me see your daughter tonight because I'm an atheist?" I said. I totally expected this type of behavior from her. She hated me for many, many reasons, but one of the biggest reasons is because I was an atheist.

"Yes. I don't really mean that in a bad way. I just need you to understand thiat this is for Clare's own good - for her life!" she told me, like this made perfect sense to her, and was supposed to make sense to me, too. Well, it didn't.

"Mrs. Edwards, you may be able to keep me away from her right now, but I will still be able to see her and comfort her at Degrassi." I said, finding the obvious loophole there.

"Elijah, I was already thinking about pulling Clare out of Degrassi, and letting her do her school work here. In the comfort of her own home, at least while she has cancer." she said.

What? how could she do this? Just tear Clare and I apart? She has cancer for goodness sake! She needs me. She needs more than she has ever needed me before, I could clearly here that from her when I was on the phone with her!

"Mrs. Edwards, you can't possibly do that. What about all her friends," I tried to reason with her, "She's going to need her friends there with her. Have the human interaction every chance she gets. You keep talking about her needing to fight for her life. But doing all these things, cutting her off from all of these things - she'll basically be living like she's already dead!" I yelled in outrage.

"I am so very sorry you feel this way, Elijah. But, I am her mother, and therefore it is MY decision what kind of interaction she gets and where she is educated. Goodnight Elijah." she told me, curtly.

"WHAT ABOUT HER DECISIONS? SHE HAS A RIGHT TO-" But I was cut off, because she had already slammed the door in my face.

Did she really just do that? I really can't believe she had it in her to slam a door in someone's face like that. Well, she DOES hate my guts. Very badly. If she had the chance, she would probably cut my stomach open, rip all the organs out, and through me in the ocean. And take much joy out of it.

So, what do I do now? Well, that obvious...

*knock, knock, knock*

No answer.

*knock, knock, knock*

Still no answer.

*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

That got some attention, but I could hear some voices very faintly.

"Don't answer..."

"It's no one, Clare"

"Clare!," I yelled, "It's me, Eli! Open the door, baby!"

Finally, the door opened. There my beautiful, yet tired, Clare stood.

"Eli!" she said, and put her arms tightly around my stomach, hiding her face in my neck.

"Hey, Blue Eyes." I said, finally content.

"UmHmm" Mrs. Edwards interrupted us.

"Yes, Mrs. Edwards?" I asked, breaking away from Clare, but putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Elijah, I apologize for what I said and did. I should not have done that." she said, very sincere in her apology.

"I understand your motives. I forgive you. May we go upstairs to Ckare's room?" I said.

"Yes, you may. Spend the night if you'd like. I see how much my Clare needs you." she told me.

"Thank you." I said, heading towards the stairs with Clare in tow.

"Oh, and Elijah...?" she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Edwards?"

"Don't hurt my baby girl."

"I couldn't if I tried, Mrs. Edwards." I said truthfully.

Clare and I finally got to her room. We both kicked off our shoes and climbed in her bed. I put my arms around her and tangled our feet together, facing each other.

"Eli, what am I going to do?" she asked me hopelessly, as a single tear began to roll down her cheek.

I kissed the tear away and looked her straight in the eyes. "You are going to fight for your life. I know you're strong enough and I will be there with you every step of the way, okay?"

"Okay, I really want to get some sleep. We can talk about this more tomorrow. I love you Eli." she said, while yawning in the middle of her sentence.

"Goodnight, I love you Blue Eyes."

A/N: Thank so much to everyone who reviewed. You make me so happy! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think what should happen next. I might use it, and if I do - I will give you full credit in my A/Ns! Love you all! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**So… Yeah, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I woke up to bright sunlight coming in through the windows and a beautiful sleeping Clare in my arms. This was perfect, but I couldn't remember why I was here or how I even got here.

Until….

"Shit," I said out loud. Clare had cancer, and there might be a day in the future, where her sweet crystal blue eyes wouldn't open.

"Mmmm Eli? What's wrong," Clare asked looking up at me concerned.

"Nothing," I replied in my morning voice, "Just remembering last night."

"Oh." Clare responded with a gloomy expression.

"Hey, don't be sad. You'll get through this just fine. You have tons of support. So, um, what kind of cancer is it?" I said, saying the last part in a small, scared voice.

"B-breast cancer." she replied, while blushing a mad colored red.

"Which one?"

"Left," still blushing.

Damn. Breast cancer. At her age? She's so young. So, so young, and she has to go through this?

"Yeah, well, I have to get ready. I have a chemo session at noon."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" she asked me with a confused expression.

"Positive. I'm going to be with you every step of the way Clare-bear."

"Promise?"

"I swear." I told her, while kissing her lips.

**Hope y'all liked it. Review for more ;)**

**~JivyGirl**


End file.
